lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/RP Solo Story: The Spark Dies Out.
Warning: Contains strong language. This is basicly how Spark Topaz lost her position as NightDusk's right hand. Of course, the main character for this story is Spark. This will also show how her appearence change. So in this story, she looks the same as she did in the first RP. *somewhere in a town, Spark is seen chasing Q-Pid* Spark: *flying* Get back here you little pest! Q-Pid: *giggles* So NOW you're chasing after love? How cute! Spark: Why you anoying little!- Q-Pid: Hey! Take that back! *shoots a normal arow up at Spark* Spark: *tries to dodge, but the arow slightly hits her and it makes a small wound* Ow! Hehe, I thought you were a perfect shot archer. Q-Pid: I am. I just do better when I'm not running... And when my targets aren't so fat! Spark: What?! Oh that dose it! *shoots a energy ball at Q-Pid* Q-Pid: Ah! *gets hit really hard and trips on the ground*...Oww... Meany! Spark: Your darn right I am. So don't tick me off like that again. Got it?! Q-Pid: Hump, Whatever! Spark: *takes the package that Q-Pid was holding* Q-Pid: Hey! Thats- Spark: Oh, put a sock in it! I know what it is. Q-Pid: But what you don't know is- Spark: I said shut it already! I'll find Shade and have him take care of you. I'm sick of hearing you'r whiny voice. Q-Pid: But- Spark: *flies away* Q-Pid: Wait! Thats- *at NightDusk's base* Spark: NightDusk, I got it. Its the thing that Q-Pid stole from you, the Necto boam 3000. NightDusk: Yes, vary good Spark. Spark: Yeah, but what I can't figure out is what a sassy, little puff ball of joy like her is doing steeling boams. NightDusk: I will explain to you. Come now. Spark: Yes sir. *at a abandon where house miles away from sivalisation* Spark: Why are we here, sir? NightDusk: Because this will be your grave. Spark: What?! NightDusk: You have been really week on your work lately and its preventing me from other plans. And you know how I deal with obstacles... *activates the boam*... I eliminate them! *telaports himself back to his base* Spark: *runs away from the boam, but it exploided before Spark got fully clear from the distaince of the boam* Ahhhhhh! *about 5 hours later* Spark: *waking up from unconcousness* *cough* *cough* Wha?..... I-.. I'm still ali- *feels a sharp pain in her eye* Ah! *puts her hand on her eye and takes it off quickly to see that its bleeding then puts it back on again* ....... D*** you, NightDusk!!! *a couple weeks later, in a hotel room* Spark: *in the bathroon dying her hair while wearing an eye patch with the T.V. on* News Reporter: *on the T.V.* This was a mysteriouse and remarkable event. An old abandon were house was compleatly destroyed by an un known disaster. There have been no signs seeing how the were house was destroyed, or any traces of a possible human there. Exept the small puddle of blood that was found near the scean of the disaster. Also, the criminal girl know as Spark Topaz, also has not been seen anywhere in sight since the insident. Some investigaters are concluding that the blood was Spark's after they compared it to the sample of Sparks blood recived only a year ago. They have also concluded that Spark was there at the distruction of this were house and is now persumed dead. I'm J. Leano, signing out. Spark: *unwraps the towle that she wraped around her hair and sees that her hair was dyed orange. Then removes the eye patch to see that her eye is healed, but has a scar on it*...Hump, oh well. *gose out of the bathroom and puts on a red jacket, black boots, then puts her hair in a odd like ponytail* Hmm..... This will work...This will work real nicely. *goes out onto the bounkany of her window* Enjoy this one as you can, NightDusk. Cause once I'm ready, you'll be sorry to mess with Spark Topaz! (The End) Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories